


In the Shade of the Trees

by DreamingStill



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Relationship Problems, Swearing, Violence Against Walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStill/pseuds/DreamingStill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out hunting walkers in the woods surrounding Alexandria what begins as playful banter between Rick and Daryl leads to a kiss. With neither man willing to discuss what happened will they be able to work it out or will their friendship be left in ruins? Set just after S6E9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shade of the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TWD fic, it’s a Rick/Daryl oneshot, set just after Season 6, Episode 9. There is swearing, lemons and a little bit of fluff too.  
> This is unbeta’d so forgive any mistakes. An edited (reduced violence and sexual content) version is on FF.net.  
> Please let me know what you think and enjoy!

In the Shade of the Trees

###

Rick woke to the rising sun casting warm rays in through the bedroom window. It had been two weeks since the attack on Alexandria by the Wolves and the walkers. Two weeks and all was well or as well as it could be given the world they lived in. Work had begun on the new section of wall two days previous, just as Dianna had designed. The build had given the community a purpose after the losses they had faced, while also bringing them together and making them a stronger group. 

Although in the beginning Rick had been very reticent about how skilled and capable the Alexandrians were to survive in the real world, in the week following the defeat of the walkers those who had survived had proven themselves willing and able to endure and Rick had at last allowed himself to relax properly in the comfort of the community. 

Eventually rolling out of bed Rick ambled into the en suite to get ready for the day. After his shower he stepped over to the sink and sighed lightly when he found the tube of toothpaste missing. Michonne had taken his toothpaste, again. He would just have to go without for that morning. 

Before going downstairs he checked in on Carl. The eye wound was healing well, something Rick was exceedingly grateful for, but he nevertheless felt the urge to check on his son every few hours. The boy was sound asleep and not wanting to wake him Rick tiptoed back out of the room and went to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. 

Once finished eating Rick strode outside and down to the front gates to check on how the night watch had gone. On his way there he noticed Tara leaning over the side of the tower talking to Abraham, her brow furrowed. 

“Everything all right?” Rick called as he approached.

Tara climbed down the ladder, jumping the last two steps, before saying, “There was movement in the trees last night. Looked like a small group of walkers, maybe five or six. They were too far to shoot.”

Daryl, who had been sitting cross legged on the ground nearby cleaning his bike, clambered to his feet and approached the trio when he heard ‘walkers’.

“Might want to head out after them, check in case there are more of them,” Abraham said and his three companions nodded. 

“I’ll get ’em,” Daryl volunteered.

“I’ll go with you,” Rick said matter-of-factly.

“I’ll be fine. I don’t-”

“It’s not up for discussion, Daryl. If there are more out there we have no way of telling how big the herd is. You’ll need someone to have your back.” Rick’s tone was soft but it brooked no argument.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders in a silent ‘suit yourself’ gesture. 

“We’ll head out on foot, no use trying to take any of the cars if they’re still in the woods. You can track ‘em?”

Daryl raised an eyebrow, “Whadda you think?”

Rick threw his hands up in mock defeat; the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. “I’m just checking s’all.”

Daryl only rolled his eyes in response.

Fifteen minutes later the two men were at the front gates geared up and ready to head out. Rick was armed with his revolver and a rifle and Daryl with his customary crossbow. Both men carried knives. 

“Stay safe out there,” Abraham said, clapping Rick on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry, we will,” Rick smiled.

The day was warm, the forest humid and alive with wildlife. Daryl scouted the nearby area searching for a trail. “Here,” Daryl said at last. He knelt and studied the tracks determining their number and direction. “’Bout six of ‘em, headed east.” 

Lifting his crossbow Daryl began to pursue the trail. Rick followed, scanning the area around them for any sign of unwanted company or additional walkers.

As they continued to move forward following the almost invisible tracks Rick watched the man in front of him, noting his skill, focus and quiet. Daryl was most at home out in the familiar surroundings of trees and earth. Rick observed how his step was lighter and his movements more animated, he was less reserved and his face more relaxed. Out hunting was the only time Daryl appeared to be himself. In that moment of observation Rick could not help but admire Daryl’s physique, his strong frame and toned muscles. With darting eyes Rick turned his gaze back to the trees around them, a faint blush creeping up his face at the direction of his thoughts.

The two men tracked the walkers for several miles to no avail. Eventually though they came across a motionless walker slumped on the ground. Daryl examined the immediate area for any other threats. Rick nudged the walker with his boot to make sure it was dead. 

"Careful what you go pokin’," Daryl snapped as he turned back to Rick.

Rick threw him a bemused look, “You’re a bit edgy.”

“No I ain’t,” Daryl said in a defensive tone.

Rick feigned surprise. "Irritated? You? No, never."

Daryl grunted. “Smartarse.”

With the area clear they moved on and after another half mile or so of tracking the two men found the group of walkers in a forest clearing. They crouched low in the shadow of the trees, watching. There were seven of the living dead, four men and three women. 

Poised at the edge of the clearing, Rick looked to Daryl who gave him a nod and then started cautiously forward, crossbow raised against his shoulder. Rick moved after him gun and knife at the ready. Adrenalin coursed through each man’s body forcing their hearts to beat a little faster in anticipation of the risk, the thrill and the kill. 

Daryl shot one walker with his crossbow as Rick moved in and sank his knife into the back of another’s neck and separated its putrid-smelling head from its torso with a sharp twist of the blade. Another two walkers lurched forward towards Rick. As he fended off the first he was forced to retreat a little to keep the second walker away from his skin, its hands flailed frantically for his face ready to peel his flesh from the bone. With a hard and quick kick Rick managed to knock over the second walker giving him enough time to stab the first and then go after the second which was still struggling to get up. Daryl had hung back shooting two of the remaining three walkers before the third and final one lumbered towards him which he stabbed through the eye with an arrow.

As Rick got to his feet the two men looked at each other giving a nod of triumph. Their moment of victory was short lived however as the sound of snapping twigs caught their attention.

“Shit! There are more!” cried Rick as the first of many walkers came trudging into the clearing.

They were surrounded by at least a dozen walkers lurching from all sides. Back to back the two men stood their ground against the oncoming threat and without words they simultaneously lunged at the walkers. Daryl shot down two walkers before he ran out of arrows. Moving in to close combat his face contorted with effort as he kicked one walker away from him and took out another with his knife to its head, pulling back sharply to thrust the blade up into the jaw of yet another. Rick was alternating between knife and gun to savage effect, ramming the knife into the brains of the closer walkers while shooting those further away. 

With the last walker dead they stood catching their breath and once recuperated Daryl went to collect his arrows while Rick cleaned his knife.

“We should check out the surrounding area. Make sure there aren’t any more walkers nearby,” Rick said coming up to stand next to Daryl who was in the process of cleaning his own knife.

“If we head out northwest for ‘bout half a mile we could loop ‘round in a wide circle before going back to Alexandria,” Daryl stood, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder.

Rick nodded clapping a hand on Daryl’s shoulder. “Sounds like a plan.”

“You got a little...” Daryl said indicating Rick’s blood covered face.

“Where?”

“There,” he pointed at Rick’s forehead, “and there,” he indicated Rick’s nose, “and there,” Rick’s right cheek, “....aaand there.” Daryl slowly and deliberately poked Rick’s left cheek at the final ‘there’.

“Oh, very funny,” Rick said with amusement as he batted the hand away. “It’s a wonder you can see anything from under all that hair of yours,” Rick flicked one of the offending locks of hair from Daryl’s eyes.

“My hair is fine,” Daryl self-consciously flattened his hair and repositioned the lock to where it had been.

“Hmm, is that why Carol is just dying to cut it?”

“Ain’t no one touching my hair!”

Rick arched an eyebrow, knife in hand. “Not even a couple of inches?”

“Don’t you dare, Grimes!”

“Don’t do what? This?” Rick made a feinting lunge for Daryl’s hair with the knife.

Daryl jumped to the side. “Grimes! You son of a bitch!”

Rick laughed. He took another step forward tilting his head to the right, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Daryl’s eyes darted from the knife in Rick’s hand to his face and he took a nervous step back.

Rick, grinning impishly, continued edging closer as Daryl sidestepped and then backed away. They danced around each other, every now and again Rick would make another feinting jab with the knife at Daryl’s hair. 

They continued this dance long after Daryl had managed to knock the knife out of Rick’s hand. Rick moved in close and started to ruffle Daryl’s hair. Incensed, Daryl first attempted to bat Rick’s hands away with a muffled, “G’er off!” When this failed he grappled with Rick and they began wrestling, each trying to unbalance the other. Daryl managed to get his right leg around the back of Rick’s left and with a swift tug Rick’s leg went from under him. Daryl and Rick went down in a tumble of limbs but Daryl managed to stay on top and pin Rick to the ground. “I win,” he said with an air of success. 

Rick gazed up at Daryl the roguish glint in his eyes blazing bright as he shifted slightly under Daryl’s weight. The movement alerted Daryl to how physically close the two of them were. His mind did not have time to fully process this though as he bent his head down to catch what Rick was saying in a voice barely above a whisper, “Actually, I think you’ll find that I win.” 

Daryl only had a moment of bewilderment before Rick leaned up and kissed him squarely on the lips.

Daryl froze and in those few seconds of confusion Rick pressed his advantage shoving Daryl off him and in turn pinning him to the ground. “See? I win,” came Rick’s triumphant voice from above Daryl.

However Rick’s grin faltered as he looked down at Daryl who was staring just to the right of him with unfocused, unseeing eyes.

“Daryl?” Rick’s voice was laced with concern and he leant back. “Daryl, it was just ...I didn’t mean-”

Rick’s garbled words where cut short as Daryl’s gaze snapped back to his. With eyes burning like a wildfire Daryl cupped Rick’s face in both his hands and Rick did not resist as Daryl tugged him down to press a fervent kiss to his lips.

Rick soon broke the kiss and pulled back ever so slightly, Daryl’s hand still cradling his skull. He let his gaze move up from Daryl’s mouth to his eyes. There was a somewhat deer-in-headlights look on Daryl’s face, all wide eyes and lightly parted lips and Rick observed that he really would not mind kissing those lips again. And he did. Rick slipped his tongue into Daryl’s mouth, teasing and enticing Daryl until their tongues battled for dominance. Rick’s fingers trailed up Daryl’s chest to his neck flexing slightly against the rapid pulse there, tracing down the line of his throat before coming back up to caress the curve of his jaw. Both men were lost in the moment, the sensations of lips, teeth and tongues and exploring each other’s mouths. 

The sudden sound of snapping twigs caught their attention and broke the spell. They scrambled to their feet, grabbing weapons and stalking over to the source of the noise. It was a one legged walker, clambering forward in search of food. The walker’s arms groped in vain as Daryl moved up passed Rick to stab it in the head. The two men stared with blank expressions at the dead walker slumped on the ground for sometime before at last turning to glace at each other. The look was fleeting and without speaking they begin to make their way with slow and heavy steps back to Alexandria. The silence of the return journey had a distinct uncomfortable air to it as neither man dared to voice the thoughts in his head.

When the two men returned to the community Rick went to inform the group of the successful hunt and Daryl disappeared, fleeing all human company.

The group could sense that something was not quite right and Carol even asked if something had happened.

“Nothing, nothing happened. Just a long day, we’re both just very tired,” was Rick’s only reply.

While the group was not entirely convinced by Rick’s reply they had known each other for long enough to know when not to push a particular subject.

///

It was later that night when Rick lay on his bed unable to sleep that the thought’s and memories of that afternoon plagued him with a vengeance.

Rick was convinced he had lost his mind, which was most likely a foregone conclusion, especially given all the shit he and the group had gone through. No one could remain sane after all that. He still loved Lori. He was still attracted to women. He had not....he had never even thought about another man anything close to romantically or sexually. Except he must have, at some point he must have felt something for a man because it had felt good, Daryl’s body under his, the hot breath against his cheek, the taste of Daryl’s mouth. He had never thought of Daryl like that before. Daryl was not pretty like Lori had been. Yes, Daryl was a good looking man, objectively he could see that. But to be attracted to the man? Not possible...and yet...Rick felt a physical pull towards the man.

From their first encounter that morning outside Atlanta Rick had seen that Daryl had a fiery temper and a certain untamed wildness about him. He had been wary of Daryl then but as time passed Rick had begun to see that all that anger, the brashness, hid a courageous and loyal man. The way Daryl had searched endlessly for Sophia like she had been his own, almost getting killed in the process. Daryl, aggressive and short-tempered though he was, had slowly become Rick's most trusted right-hand man. He became an essential part of the group as a hunter, as a caring and selfless protector and as family. He and Rick had moved from comrades in arms to friendship without either of them really noticing. There had been two key moments for Rick in their developing friendship. The first when Daryl was leaving with Merle and the second was after they had defeated the Claimer’s. It had only been at that point, after the Claimer’s, that Rick realised and verbally acknowledged to Daryl just how much he had come to mean to him.

What was he supposed to do? He cared for Daryl like a brother but clearly that had developed into something more without him realising. 

Rick growled in frustration and rolled agitatedly onto his other side trying to block out the thoughts and get some sleep. It would prove to be a long drawn out and disconcerting process for Rick to fall asleep but sleep did eventually claim him.

///

Daryl had spent the majority of the evening and night concealed in the shadow of the undergrowth by the pond, his mind racing.

Daryl had always been on his own. His parents neglected both him and Merle and while Merle had been the only person he had been able to look up to in his childhood, in all honestly Merle had been and always was a son of a bitch. As a child Daryl had learned how to be on his own, how to survive. But now? He was still surviving but he wasn’t on his own any more. He had a family, albeit an adopted one. 

Blood is thicker than water. That was what Merle had always said and what he had believed. But now he finally came to the realization that it was only the accident blood only made you related to someone; it was loyalty and choice that made you family. He and Rick had gone from enemies to comrades to friends to brothers. He was loyal to Rick and Rick to him. They had saved each other more times than Daryl could remember. They were family. 

But now, after what had happened he might lose that family. It was his own stupid fucking fault, for pinning Rick, for letting Rick kiss him, for kissing Rick back. The way Rick had looked at him after, with shame. How could he have been such a fucking dumbass? He had thought he had put those kinds of feelings behind him all those years ago. Clearly he hadn’t. And now he was going to have to leave. Leave his friends, his people, his family, his home.

/TWD/

The following day Rick felt compelled to talk to Daryl, to sort things out whether that meant they never spoke of what happened in the forest again or...or if something more were to happen. He scoured the whole of Alexandria looking for him but he could not find Daryl anywhere. Rick had even asked several people if they had seen him but each time Rick arrived at last sighting Daryl was gone.

Later that evening Rick spied Daryl at his motorbike from the bedroom window of his house and with quick strides he headed out and down the street to him. However by the time he had reached the bike Daryl had disappeared and was nowhere to be seen. Rick suspected the vanishing act was on purpose.

To hell with that, Rick thought, suddenly angry. He wondered if Daryl expected that they avoid each other for the rest of their lives, however uncertain their futures were. Well, that was not going to happen, he was too tired for that kind of bullshit, and he was certainly not going to risk the group’s safety just because Daryl was panicking. Resentment unfurled in Rick’s stomach. If anyone should have been freaking out it was him. Daryl was all silent, brooding and… and… asexual. Rick was the one who had been married and happily heterosexual all his fucking life, and if he could deal with the situation then Daryl should be able to as well.

Rick glared at the motorbike for a while longer, seething at the whole situation. Then he turned stomping back up the road and inside his house. After throwing himself onto his bed Rick stared blindly at the ceiling while his mind churned out memories. Memories of Daryl being shot by Andrea, telling Daryl he was part of the family before he left in search of Merle, telling Daryl they were brothers after the Claimers, Daryl’s anguish over losing Merle, twice, over losing Beth too; Rick’s own agony over Lori. And most of all, he could not help replaying over and over that day in the forest, the image of Daryl looking up at him, pupil’s dilated, his expression for once completely unguarded, and the feel and taste of kissing Daryl.

/TWD/

Two days later and both men were still remaining resolutely silent. 

In an effort to forget what had happened, or at least to quash the reoccurring thoughts, Rick had begun putting all his energy into getting the new section of wall up.

After another long and tiresome day Rick trudged up the stairs and into the shower. He stood under the water and let it wash over him, onto his head dampening his hair, trickling down and around his neck, over his chest and down his legs. He tried to quieten his mind but it would not settle. Over and over he replayed what had happened in the forest; the feel of Daryl pinned under him, his smell, the kisses, and oh, how good they felt. What would the rest of Daryl’s skin feel like? Rippling muscles that were as hard and unforgiving as cold steel? Skin smooth like warm velvet and the contrasting roughness of his many scars? As these thoughts drifted through his mind Rick found himself longing to find out. His body began to react to his thoughts and Rick banged his fist against the tiles in frustration, aggressively turning the water from hot to cold. He hissed and bit his lower lip at the sudden temperature change but the freezing water had thankfully caused his erection to subside. He needed to get of the house, to get some air or else he would end up wanking in the shower. 

With agitated and annoyed movements Rick dressed and left the house. He prowled down the deserted main street with heavy steps. He had not gone far when a sudden rustling and movement from the bushes had him reaching for his gun. 

///

Daryl had once again ensconced himself in the shade of the shrubbery by the pond, the leaves rustling every so often in the warm evening breeze. He had successfully evaded Rick and most of the other Alexandrians for several days by spending all his time out hunting and he hoped to continue to do so. He was having enough difficulty contending with the thoughts in his head never mind having to deal with or converse anyone else, Rick in particular. It was not him that Rick was interested in; it was simply the need to feel alive amongst all the death and horror. It was just a need to have another human body to hold on to, to feel comfort with for a short time; a search for some sort of familiarity, for a connection. They were just two lonely and broken men seeking physical comfort. There was nothing more to it.

Daryl’s hand went to the pocket of his jacket to take out a cigarette only to find that the box was empty. With an anguished growl he threw the empty box away from himself. Daryl’s agitation grew the longer he sat there with repeating self-deprecating thoughts and in the end it forced him to move. He had not gone more than two metres when he found himself face-to-face with the one man he very much wanted to avoid. Rick.

///

The stood watching each other in silence for some minutes. 

“Daryl.”

“Rick.”

More silence.

“Rick I...I don’t know what to say,” Daryl shrugged, avoiding eye contact and toeing the ground with his boot.

“You don’t have to say anything right now,” Rick answered, slowly approaching Daryl.

Rick had been angry with Daryl for avoiding him but now that they stood face-to-face Rick found that he could not hold onto that anger. They had both been through so much, so much death and pain and the loss of loved ones. Rick couldn’t lose Daryl, he wouldn’t. He reached out hesitantly to touch Daryl’s shoulder, his fingers curled over corded muscle and sun kissed skin. He smelled like forest and musk and something uniquely Daryl.

Daryl didn’t move but neither did he pull away and at last he looked up at Rick. He was confused about the situation and his feelings towards Rick but at the same time Daryl felt inexplicably drawn to Rick. Without thinking he moved in closer. Rick’s arms wrapped around his waist and they leaned into each other, their foreheads touching. They had no words to explain how they felt, they only knew that their relationship had changed and, for better or worse, it could not be unchanged.

As the minutes past Daryl become conscious and very aware of the arms holding him, the muscular body brushing against his and of Rick smiling at him affectionately. It was making him feel something he had not felt in a long time. It was as if his body was waking up and it did not seem to matter that the body in his arms was Rick.

Rick must have sensed the direction of Daryl’s thoughts because he took Daryl’s hand and pulled him up the road. Daryl was grateful they were moving, that they were getting out of the street, out of the view of potentially so many eyes. He did not ask where they were going until he realised that Rick was heading towards his house. 

"Rick," he protested but Rick looked back at him with one beseeching, earnest look and Daryl found himself dragged into the house, the door shutting with a quiet snap behind them. 

Upstairs in the bedroom Rick pulled Daryl roughly against his body and kissed him, pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Daryl let out a growl as Rick’s lips claimed his. Desire overtook any uncertainty or apprehension that either man felt. Need and desire fuelled both of them as their mouths moved together wildly, tongues battling for dominance.

When they eventually broke apart from one another they were both out of breath and breathing heavily. Rick pushed Daryl back onto the bed and climbed up next to him on his knees and scrabbled at Daryl’s clothes with shaking hands. Daryl raised his head and watched with increasing arousal as Rick unbuckled his belt and dragged his jeans half way down his legs. Rick took hold of Daryl’s dick and freed him from his boxers. Daryl could not help it, he moaned loudly as he watched the chestnut brown head bowed before him, the beautiful mouth closing around his dick. Rick’s cheeks hollowed as he sucked. 

“Fuck,” Daryl groaned, his back arching up off the bed his right arm coming up to cover his eyes as Rick continued to suck, lick and lap at his dick.

Rick's hand did something behind his balls and that was it, he was gone. Daryl barely noticed that he had bit his hand to stifle the yell of orgasm. Rick did not pull away. He swallowed.

When he could gather himself together Daryl raised himself up shakily on his elbows. Rick was still on his knees next to him, his head bowed, hand between his legs.

"Daryl," Rick groaned and shuddered sharply in orgasm. Daryl had a brief glimpse of the come striping Rick’s fist, then Rick fell forward and Daryl found himself cradling his head as his cheek pressed against Daryl’s thigh. With disjointed thoughts Daryl wondered what was going through Rick’s mind but he could not bring himself to break the moment of the two of them just lying there.

When Rick eventually sat up he did not look Daryl in the eye. He went to the bathroom and washed his shaking hands briskly in the sink. He crudely rinsed out his mouth and headed back into the bedroom. 

Rick cleared his throat, he knew they needed to talk about what had just happened, but for the life of him he had no idea how or where to even begin. Daryl, his profile half illuminated by bedside lamp gave him a pleading look when he returned to the room and Rick remained silent. Rick sat on the bed and stared at Daryl’s profile but Daryl obstinately did not look over at him. After a while Rick turned his head to gaze out at the rain that had begun to fall over Alexandria.

Sometime later Daryl left without saying a word.

/TWD/

The next day was filled with more wall building for Rick and he did not see Daryl again until he literally bumped into him on his way home.

“Sorry! Wasn’t watching where I was going. Oh, Daryl.”

“’S okay.” Daryl muttered and he made to continue on his way.

“Wait, Daryl. Have you eaten yet?”

Daryl stopped and half turned to Rick. “No. Why?”

“Well, I was just gonna put on some dinner, if you wanted to join me?”

Daryl stared at him for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders and saying, “Sure.” 

Rick gave a half smile and the two men made their way back to Rick’s house.

Both men knew they needed to discuss what had happened between them but neither knew how to broach the subject. The reluctance to mention the topic led to a somewhat awkward dinner with the two men sat on the couch next to each other having a stilted conversation revolving mainly about the wall and its progress. 

When the meal finished the physical closeness of sitting on the couch became far more apparent as their legs touched. Rick took a deep breath. This is it then, he thought and he put his hand on Daryl’s knee where it was pressed against his own. He stared at it fixedly, waiting breathlessly for Daryl’s reaction. Although he did not really expect Daryl to turn him down, the way Rick’s stomach was churning indicated that at least a part of him was not confident he had not misread the situation. 

After a few moments Daryl covered Rick’s hand with his own. It was a wordless confirmation, one that acknowledged that they were both drawn to each other without having to verbally admit it.

The two men moved upstairs to the bedroom, still without saying a word.

Both men were to some extent more hesitant then the night before. It was Daryl who made the first move; he tugged at the hem of Rick’s t-shirt, pulled it up over his head and threw it to the ground. Rick’s t-shirt was swiftly followed by Daryl’s jacket and shirt. 

They stood facing each other and slowly Daryl raised a hand and trailed his fingers over Rick’s chest causing Rick’s breath to hitch. Rick mirrored Daryl’s light touch, skimming his hands over Daryl’s toned arms. With gentle touches and dancing fingers they caressed each other, learning the feel and shape of the other’s body, chest, arms and back. And soon their breath was coming in fast and heavy.

Rick had been use to the soft curves of a woman, the swell of breasts, tapering waist, rounded hips and long smooth legs. Daryl’s body was the exact opposite, all hard lines and sinewy muscle. But there was a softness there too, even his scars. 

Daryl leant in a kissed Rick, his tongue seeking entrance to Rick’s mouth and Rick obliged. When they broke the kiss to catch their breath, Daryl’s dark blue eyes were burning with a fire the likes of which Rick had never seen in them before, making a shiver go down his spine. Rick’s arms and hands continued to move over the hard muscles of the Daryl’s back.

Rick kissed Daryl back, and it was suddenly harder, deeper, teeth clicking and tongues warring, and those muscular arms of Daryl's found their way around Rick's shoulders.

They made their way, still kissing, to the bed and Rick carefully lowered the Daryl onto it until his own body covered Daryl’s.

Rick began a trail of kisses along Daryl’s jaw and as he went down his neck he gave a small nip to the tender skin there. Rick felt the strong hands, hands roughened by time and hard work, move away from his shoulders and wrap around his back. Daryl gave a low moan of pleasure and his breath quickened and Rick found own breath beginning to match his companion’s. 

Daryl looked up into the worn face, the face of a man trying so hard to keep their group alive. Rick would protect his family and the group without question. Rick would protect him without question. He leant up and kissed Rick again, his hands sliding down to cup Rick’s ass. 

Heart hammering in his chest Rick slid his fingers down to the waist of Daryl’s jeans. Daryl took the hint and slowly unbuckled his belt before pulling them and his boxers down and off.

“Roll onto your side,” Rick whispered, his voice low and gravelly, as he discarded his own jeans and underwear. 

Daryl did so without hesitation. Rick felt himself harden in anticipation as he lay down behind Daryl and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist, feeling the slow unfurling of arousal and wave of affection for his partner. Rick’s hand hesitated as his fingers moved across Daryl’s chest. 

"Rick," Daryl murmured in a voice filled with need and emotion and he pushed back against Rick’s groin. Rick’s hips jerked and he groaned into Daryl’s neck.

Rick began to thrust slowly between Daryl’s thighs. The feel of Rick’s dick pushing against his balls was strangely arousing to Daryl, but he needed more. Rick noticed and moved his hand to take hold of Daryl’s dick and he started jerking him.

For a while there was nothing save for the sensation of their bodies moving together but then Rick thrust harder, faster, clutching Daryl more tightly. But those sensations soon engulfed both men and they clutched each other more tightly, coming together. 

Lying in Rick’s arms after Daryl felt protected, and he was overwhelmed with an emotion, an emotion that felt very much like love.

/TWD/

The first few nights they spent together they woke up in the morning in a tangle of limbs. Daryl would quickly pull away and avoid eye-contact for a while afterwards. But slowly, very slowly they begin to get use to waking up to one another; they did not pull apart as quickly or avoid eye-contact for as long. It was only little things but as the days passed trust was built and affection grew.

/TWD/

Rick woke early one morning. For a moment he wondered at the feeling of warmth and contentment that flooded through him until he processed the fact that long limbs were wrapped around him, and the memory of the previous night returned. Daryl. He was with Daryl, and he was happy.

Rick gazed at the man in his arms and with gentle movements moved a lock of hair from Daryl’s face. God, he's looks so young when he’s asleep, Rick thought. But another part of his mind insisted that Daryl, for all his stoic silence and gruffness, in vulnerable moments like in sleep, was not young emotionally, and probably never had been.

Rick realised how little he knew about Daryl’s life before they met in Atlanta. It was not until later that night when both men were once again in Rick’s bedroom that Rick found the courage to ask Daryl. 

“Have you...that is, did you ever... Have you always been interested in men?”

Daryl started to shake his head but paused, his brow furrowing in thought. “Not exactly.” He sat down on Rick’s bed and produced a bottle of whiskey from somewhere.

“I ain’t ever been with a man...before,” he indicated himself and Rick and took a large swig from the bottle.

Rick watched him. “Yes?” he prompted as he sat down next to Daryl.

Daryl stopped, momentarily lost in the memory of a long forgotten time in his life. “There was another kid, not that much older, ‘bout sixteen. We kinda hung around together.” He took another swig.

Rick made an encouraging noise and brought one leg up onto the bed, angling his body towards Daryl. Daryl stared at where Rick’s leg pressed against his. Daryl offered him the bottle but Rick shook his head. 

“What was his name?” Rick asked softly.

“Ethan,” Daryl said.

“What happened between you two?”

“Nothing,” Daryl said taking another swig from the bottle. “It was very different where I grew up,” he said. “If ya had those feelings you kept ‘em to yourself if you didn’t want to get the shit kicked out of ya.”

“Not so different from many places,” Rick said and Daryl nodded, conceding the point.

Daryl glanced at Rick’s leg pressed against his. They were sitting so close Daryl only had to lean over to kiss him, to slide his arms around Rick, to-

“Ethan?” Rick prompted again.

“He left. Left his home and family. Just packed his stuff one day and left.” Daryl shrugged. “Not long after my father died and I met up with Merle again and it was just us from then on.” Daryl paused before continuing, “It was never an issue after that.”

“After that?”

“Merle was always after girls, always bring ‘em round and I, you know. I couldn’t not; else he’d ‘ave been calling me a bitch and a faggot all day every day.”

Daryl flopped back onto the bed with a huff and stared at the ceiling. Rick settled down on his back next to Daryl and waited patiently. He could sense that Daryl had more to say but that he first had to find the right words to express himself.

After a long silence Daryl finally spoke, he opened up to Rick and told him things he had told no one else. He parents neglect, his mother’s death, his father’s abuse and utter indifference to his existence, his life with Merle before Atlanta. Everything. 

Rick just held him and listened. Rick did not try to use words to comfort him instead he let Daryl go through all the emotions. He held him, not letting go. No matter what Daryl said Rick would be there for him.

They just lay in each other’s arms that night. No words, no sex. Just the quiet knowledge that despite their pasts’ they would stand by each other.

“Can’t sleep?” Rick whispered sometime during the night, his hand gently rubbing up and down Daryl’s back.

Daryl gave a soft grunt of acknowledgement. “It’s hard to sleep,” Rick’s hand paused mid-stroke, “When I keep thinking you’ll be gone when I wake up.”

A pang of longing seized Rick and a need to reassure. His arms curled more securely around Daryl. “I’m not going anywhere. Not tonight.” And as Daryl’s breathing relaxed he whispered, “Not ever.”

/TWD/

If he was being honest with himself, Rick really liked waking up with Daryl in his arms. Once he admitted that to himself Rick realised it was time to think about what they were actually doing.

Rick wanted it, whatever it was, to work. He found himself falling for Daryl. He thought, hoped really, that Daryl felt the same but he did not know for certain. They could not continue in the limbo state they had been in for the past three weeks; that would only end in disaster. 

Rick said as much to Daryl. That he wanted things to continue, wanted them to work but that it would require both of them to want in order for it to work. Both of them needed to be okay with the relationship.

“You don’t have to give an answer right now. Take all the time you need.”

Daryl nodded silently, his hair falling about his face, obscuring his expression from Rick.

Daryl did not stay that night or the next or the one after that. Rick began to worry that he had pushed Daryl too far too soon. Maybe he had made things too serious when they had not actually been all that serious.

Unbeknownst to Rick, Daryl’s hesitation was more to do with his own lack of self-worth, his disbelief that anyone, let alone someone like Rick could care for him that much, to want a relationship that was more than a casual fuck. 

His desire for Rick had crept up on him so gradually he had not realised it until that day in the forest. Now Rick was asking him for a relationship, for something he had not experienced before, perhaps even for love. He felt like it was too good to be true, that there had to be some sort of catch, some snag Rick had not mentioned. 

He did not want to lose his family, to lose Rick, but nor did he want to have his heart broken. His mind churned over and over in a cycle of hope and despair and remained very far from a decision.

/TWD/

A few days after the declaration Rick returned home from yet another lengthy and draining day’s work putting up the new section of wall, he would have still been out there had a heavy downpour of rain not forced the work to come to a halt early.

When he entered the house it was to find Daryl waiting for him, leaning against the kitchen countertop. The casualness of Daryl’s stance was betrayed only by the darting movement of his eyes as he watched Rick enter.

When Rick came in it was not as late as Daryl had been expecting, but he was nevertheless ready to sort out their relationship. It was all he had been able to think about the past couple of days, that they had to get past it, for the sake of their working relationship within the group, if not their friendship. And as for their friendship, the sick feeling in Daryl’s stomach was probably an indication of just how much he dreaded the thought that they might have damaged that.

Daryl’s eyes traced a droplet of rain as is slid down the side of Rick’s face. Rick stood still, watching him, waiting for him to make the first move.

After a lengthy pause Daryl found his voice, “It could work. We could work.”

Rick gave a sigh of relief, his whole body relaxing as he heard the words. “Then let’s make it,” he said stretching out his hand for Daryl to take.

“How?” Daryl questioned.

“The same way we’ve gotten this far, we take each day as it comes. Together.”

“As family?”

“As family.”

Daryl took Rick’s hand and Rick led the way upstairs to his bedroom, closing the door quietly behind them.

Rick took off his t-shirt and dropped it, damp and crumpled, on the floor. He unbuckled his belt and kicked off his shoes, socks and jeans over to join the t-shirt. He looked up to find Daryl was undressed down to his briefs staring at him with an air of unguarded desire. Rick could not help it; his eyes flickered over Daryl’s muscular form appreciatively, his own body stirred in response and his heart threatened to beat its way out of his chest from anticipation.

With slow measured steps Daryl approached Rick, regarding him through hooded eyes. Daryl’s mouth was parted; he wet his lips with his tongue in a manner that only increased Rick’s arousal.

Rick wrapped an arm around Daryl’s waist and pulled him flush against his own body, dipping his head to kiss him. Rick moaned into Daryl’s mouth as he felt one of Daryl’s hand grip his hair tightly, the other pressed firmly against his back.

Still kissing, Daryl took a few steps back until the bed hit the back of his knees. He broke their kiss to plant small kisses along Rick’s jaw and down his neck. Rick clutched at Daryl letting his head fall back as he let out a growl of pleasure and need. Daryl smirked as he nipped Rick’s neck causing the man to moan loudly. They broke apart briefly and with quick movements the two men shed their underwear. 

Daryl lay down on the bed and Rick gazed down at him with admiring and lustful eyes before he climbed onto the bed and crawled on top of Daryl. Daryl arched up to meet him; his arms slid around Rick and dragged him down to meet his mouth. They were kissing messily now, with no finesse just raw need.

Daryl seemed like he could not get enough of Rick as he made low, urgent noises. Daryl’s reaction eased something in Rick, some last residual doubt about whether Daryl could really want him, that he really felt that much for him. 

Daryl’s hands slid down Rick’s back, grabbed his arse and pulled Rick hard against him which caused Rick to groan and rut against him. Daryl writhed, and pushed against him, wrapping his legs around Rick’s waist, pulling on Rick’s back, trying to pull him even closer.

They moved together and soon Daryl arched against Rick and came, shuddering, clutching Rick as if he would never let go. Rick was drowning in sensation, Daryl’s emotions feeding his own.

Rick whispered Daryl’s name and buried his face in Daryl’s neck. He felt Daryl’s lips press a gentle kiss to his temple and he murmured something to Rick but the words were lost to Rick as he orgasmed. He collapsed against Daryl, vaguely aware that Daryl was cradling him, stroking his back as he gasped for breath. Rick was not sure he could muster the strength to shift to the side, although Daryl did not seem to mind his weight.

When he did at last gather the strength to move Rick lay next to Daryl and stretched out a hand to stroke his face. Daryl lifted his hand to cover Rick’s, watching as Rick furrowed his brow.

“What?” Daryl questioned in a low voice.

“I...I...” Rick stuttered. “I love you.”

Daryl scoffed turning his head away from Rick.

Rick raised himself up and pressed his hand more firmly against Daryl’s cheek forcing Daryl to face him. 

“I love you Daryl Dixon and ain’t nothing going to change that.”

“You’re one stupid son of a bitch, Grimes, you know that?”

Rick snorted. “I never claimed otherwise.”

“No, s’pose you didn’t.”

Rick settled back down next to Daryl. “Goodnight.”

“Night.”

A peaceful sated sleep claimed the two men but not before Daryl whispered a quiet, “Love you too,” to Rick who sleepily kissed his shoulder.

### 

Fin.


End file.
